GNATS
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Ibuki VS nyamuk plus gebukan di pintu sebagai penggembira. / "TAKE ME TO THE TOOOP, TAKE ME TAKE ME HAYERRRRR―!" / Drabble AU. /SU/


An **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Slice of Life  
**Pairing :** None #HA  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Level-5

**Warning** : Doraburu, AU, OOC, super duper bad language.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**GNATS  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

Saat ini—

—Ibuki lagi benci BANGET sama serangga berkaki majemuk yang hobi berputar dengan kecepatan ultrasonik.

"NYAMUK SIALAN!" umpatnya sambil mengayun raket kawat yang dipegangnya sembarangan.

Berulang kali dia mencaci keras-keras dalam ruangan kosong, kenapa di saat-saat genting seperti ini AC-nya harus ngadat. Belum lagi dirinya sedang terjebak di tengah-tengah musim panas, maka makin ganaslah nyamuk-nyamuk betina haus darah yang menyerangnya.

Saat-saat genting yang dimaksud di sini itu momen-momen di mana Ibuki mulai mendekati alam mimpi.

_**Ngiiiiing**_**.**

"BERHENTI GANGGU DONG BRENGSEKKK! NGANTUK NIH!"

Kalau bukan karena paginya ada ujian aritmatika, bisa dipastikan Ibuki sekarang masih bermain game _fighting_ sampai lewat tengah malam. Di waktu dia memiliki niat mulia sekali dalam hidupnya dengan tidur lebih cepat, ada aja cobaan nista menghadang.

Kevarat abis.

Pemilik surai putih itu masih sibuk menyibak-nyibak selimut yang dipakainya, berharap makhluk ovipar bermuka probosis itu menjauh darinya lalu mencari korban baru. Padahal hidup nyamuk cuma berguna untuk makanan cicak dan cicak sendiri tidak ada fungsi jelas untuk makanan pokok binatang apa. Andai berkesempatan, Ibuki ingin sekali mencerca guru biologinya yang bilang kalau siklus rantai makanan dunia itu berputar dengan adil.

Kamarnya masih gelap gulita soalnya Ibuki termasuk oknum yang tidak bisa istirahat kalau ada sinar lampu menghujam mata. Tapi kali ini dia mengalah, lampu dia nyalakan demi mengusir betina centil yang sudah berjam-jam rajin mencolek permukaan kulitnya.

_**BUAGH. BUAGH. BUAGH.**_

Hampir Jantung Ibuki loncat keluar saking kagetnya mendengar pintu kamar dihujani gebrakan ganas.

"WOI BERISIK BANGET, KIRA-KIRA DONG! LOE PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?"

Sikap yang cukup kontroversial sebagai orang yang menyuruh Ibuki supaya tidak teriak-teriak.

"HABISNYA BANYAK NYAMUK NIH! MEREKA NGGA PAHAM APA KALO PAGI INI GUE ADA UJIAN?" Ibuki bersikukuh kalau kalimatnya harus dimaklumin.

Perlu diketahui, dia sekarang dalam keadaan banjir keringat karena terlalu lama mendekam di balik selimut—yang sialnya kalau dilepas, dipastikan kulit mulusnya akan habis digerayangi tanpa ampun.

"DUH SUMPAH ALESAN LOE CERDAS BANGET! BUKA PINTU GIH, GUE KASIH SOMPELL **[1]** BIAR LOE DIEM!"

Walau penuh gerutu di ujung lidah, akhirnya Ibuki membuka pintu kamarnya yang sebentar lagi kayaknya almarhum karena kebanyakan digedor paksa. Mengabaikan kalau dia cuma pake bokser Sponge Bob dan singlet putih, penjaga gawang _Earth Eleven_ itu mendengus panjang menatap sosok yang lebih pendek beberapa belas senti di depannya udah pasang muka paling jelek.

"Pakean loe kayak gitu ya gimana ngga disengat nyamuk, coba? Pake piyama kek!" sewot yang di seberang sambil ngasih satu _sachet_ obat cair anti nyamuk yang dijanjiin.

"Panas gilak. Cuma orang ngga waras yang mau pake pakean lengkap pas tidur di musim panas. Loe contohnya, Shindo!"

"Emang AC loe kenapa?"

"Rusak nih. Gara-gara Matatagi latihan bola di kamar gue kemaren."

Nyoba maklum dengan berjuta alasan Ibuki yang selalu sinting, Shindo akhirnya urung ngeluarin pertanyaan selanjutnya. Mendingan dia balik ke kamar buat tidur karena besok dia juga harus menghadapi neraka aritmatika yang sama. Mau gimana lagi, mereka sekelas sih, sebangku pula.

"Ya udah, tidur gih! Udah jam satu malem nih."

"Yo'i, Tengkyu!"

Habis nutup pintu, Ibuki buru-buru ngelulur sekujur tubuhnya pake obat pemberian Shindo. Tidak lupa dia mengolesnya juga di bagian-bagian tersembunyi seperti belakang telinga dan telapak kaki biar afdol.

Meski begitu, dia urung langsung tertidur. Kepo sama dahsyatnya efek obat yang katanya selalu sukses bikin siapapun terbebas dari gigitan nyamuk—begitu kata tulisan yang tertulis di kemasannya. Lagian dalam makna leksikal, seharusnya nyamuk kan tidak bergigi. Kalo ketahuan pakai diksi 'digigit nyamuk' di depan guru bahasa Indonesia sejati, lembar ujian Ibuki dipastikan langsung dihiasi warna merah.

"Sip, aman! Sekarang bisa tidur tenang deh."

Baru beberapa menit rebahan, jari Ibuki tergerak untuk menggaruk bagian dahi yang sudah bentol.

Dedemit lumpat.

Kilat, Ibuki ngerogoh obat oles yang untungnya masih nyisa buat dioles ke bagian dahi yang biasanya nyumput di belakang _headband_. Niat banget nyamuknya sampe nyari spot-spot kosong cuma buat pemuas dahaga. Padahal rumah kos yang dia tempatin masih dihuni banyak anak-anak lain, tapi sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya korban dalam kerusuhan kali ini.

Ibuki mencoba tidur kembali, kali ini dengan posisi miring empat lima derajat ke kanan demi alasan kesehatan. Soalnya Jantung manusia kan ada di kiri, katanya sih kurang bagus kalo kelamaan kegencet.

_**Ngiiiiing**_**.**

FUAKKK!

Darah tinggi Ibuki kumat ngerasain ada bentol berhasil tumbuh di penghujung hidungnya. Dia bersumpah untuk kuliah tinggi dan menemukan bahan nuklir pemusnah nyamuk terampuh di dunia demi kesejahteraan umat manusia suatu saat.

Amin.

Beberapa menit kemudian masih menjadi neraka bagi kesejahteraan Ibuki sampai akhirnya gangguan itu berangsur hilang. Ujung bibirnya menghembuskan napas lega karena penderitaannya berakhir.

Raga Ibuki siap menuju alam lelap seperti putri aurora yang jarinya baru ketojos ujung pensil.

_**Ngiiiiing**_**.**

Walau fisiknya telah bebas dari vampir versi tetramini, rupanya mereka masih gencar mengganggu sang kiper dengan beredar di sekitar gendang telinganya. Kalap, Ibuki nyamber handphone android yang udah dicolok sama headset buat pengalih perhatian.

"_TAKE ME TO THE TOOOP, TAKE ME TAKE ME HAYERRRRR~_!"

Ibuki ngedendang narsis lagu _Cool Heat_—duet dia bareng Shindo yang tanggal rilisnya pas banget sama fanfik ini.

_**BUAGH.**_

Demi jurus tentakel _hold_, lagu super kenceng yang ngehibur kupingnya bahkan kalah dari gebukan di pintu. Besok Ibuki sepertinya harus ngasih penjelasan logis pada ibu kos karena pembatas kamarnya dihiasi motif telapak tangan Shindo.

"Sorry! Sorry! Gue bakal tidur sekarang!" ucapnya dengan volume lebih minim.

Malam itu terasa amat sangat panjang bagi Ibuki. Setelah lasak beberapa kali demi mendapat posisi wuenak, dia akhirnya baru bisa tidur nyenyak jauh setelah pergantian hari.

.

.

.

Dunia Ibuki masih sangat indah selama dia belum ingat kalau ada ujian aritmatika yang harusnya sudah dihadirinya satu jam lalu.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

*Gnats: 'nyamuk' untuk bahasa Britania Raya.

[1] pelesetan dari Soffell

**A/N: **

Cuma drabble gaje dikala author bosan dan emosi _overheat_ gara2 pengerjaannya ditemenin nyamuk yang bikin bentol sekujur tubuh. Sumvah, seneng banget nyiksa Ibuki… semakin dia tersiksa, rasanya kokoro ini jadi semakin senang #kelainan

Btw, boksernya di sini sama di fic satu lagi /pelajaran berharga-chapter 3—_on going_/ sama loh… Kayaknya corak semvak Ibuki ini bakal dipertahanin di fanfik2 humor selanjutnya (kalo ada, LMAO).

**R**&**R** maybe? 8""")


End file.
